Dear Marauders
by Duchess E. V. Watson
Summary: The Marauders and Lily Evans answer YOUR LETTERS! Send them through Reveiws or Private Messages. T just in case.
1. Letter 1

Send in your letters and the Marauders will answer to the best of their ability (with some help form Miss Lily Evans)

Key

James

Sirius

**Remus**

_Peter_

Combinations mean that they are all speaking

Dear Marauders,

Well, there's this girl that I like. But she doesn't even know I exist!

Any advice?

From,

Desperate

Dear Desperate,

I feel your pain man! (assuming you're a man…)

**James, maybe you shouldn't give advice for this…**

Why?

_**Well…**_

What?

We need to talk later…

Okay…

**Well Desperate, the best thing to do is become her firend. See what you have in common with her and DON'T GO AROUND HEXING HER FRIENDS!**

**It's very rude and will probably just make her mad. **

_Yeah! What Remus said!_

Shut up Wormy.

**Leave him alone…**

Sincerely,

The Marauders


	2. Letter 2

Send in your letters and the Marauders will answer to the best of their ability (with some help form Miss Lily Evans)

Key

James

Sirius

**Remus**

_Peter_

Dear murauders,

My boyfriend just broke up with me because hes gay how should i explain this

to people?

From

Utterly ashamed

Dear Utterly ashamed,

Your boyfriend was gay? HA!

**James! Be nice! You should just – **

Wait… he was gay? So he just liked used you to make sure?

_Sirius, this girl is having problems…_

Wait, like Siriusly gay?

Nice one, James!

**Ugh, worst pun EVER!**

_No, I like it._

Yeah, Moony, everyone likes it but you.

**Let's get back to the letter shall we?**

Let's.

**I think you should just be happy for him. He has found what he wants, and it's not you.**

He's weird…

Do you have something against gay people?

**Yeah, James, do you think gay people are weird? Do you have something against people who are different?**

Whoa, defensive.

Have you two not been telling us something?

**NO!**

NO!

Really, because we are your friends. You can tell us anything.

**Prongs, we have nothing to tell. You just don't like gay people, and that is wrong.**

I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAY PEOPLE!

Someone is having a temper tantrum…

Ugh.

**Don't listen to them. Just tell your friends you two had something but it is over. He wasn't what you are looking for and you weren't what he wanted. They (Unlike these gits) - **

We aren't gits!

**Will understand. **

Sincerely,

The Marauders

P.S. get our name right


	3. Letter 3

Send in your letters and the Marauders will answer to the best of their ability (with some help form Miss Lily Evans in the future)

Key

James

Sirius

**Remus**

_Peter_

. .

Dear Marauders,

What in the name of Merlin made you think you of all people should start an advice coulumn?

Little Miss Lupin

. .

Dear Little Miss Lupin

James did it to impress Lily…

**Truthfully I was against it. They are way too immature!**

I'm not immature! And what if I do want to impress Lily! Maybe she'll send in a letter!

**Lily isn't going to send a letter to us KNOWING that you will respond.**

Moony, that was hurtful.

Prongs, don't take it personally. It's his time of the month. Don't upset hm anymore.

**Sirius Black that was so not funny!**

_Uh oh!_

Prongs, help me here.

Haha, you're on your own with this one.

Shit.

**Sirius Orion Black, if you make one more joke about my "time of the month" you aren't going to know what hit you.**

Padfoot is so going to be killed.

**You too James!**

Well that's a good place to end this letter I think!

Sincerely,

The Marauders


	4. Letter 4

Send in your letters and the Marauders will answer to the best of their ability (with some help form Miss Lily Evans in the future)

Key

James

Sirius

**Remus**

_Peter_

**_Come on guys! Send in your letters!_**

* * *

><p>Dear Marauders,<p>

First of all: I LOVE YOU DUDES! Especially you Padfoot.. Hehehehehehehe...

Anyroad!

Secondly: Well alot of the time, People tend to judge me because of my

hyper/perkyness, and they think I'm crazy. Because of that, they avoid me, and

I usually never get past the first impression. How do I get them to hang out

with me long enough to know I'm actually a fun person to be around?

Thirdly: Wormtail, you are so underloved. So I thought I'd say hi to you

specifically... Hi. XD

Love,

TeddyBearLovur55555555... Haha, I have no idea where that came from. XD Lemme

try signing off again here:

Sincerely and Sriusly(Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Take THAT, Prongs! =P),

Ellie Hevy

Dear Ellie Hevy,

Haha she loves me!

_She loves me too!_

But she loves me more!

_Liar…_

**Just ignore them… and seriously, why did you have to sign it with Siriusly? Padfoot is currently happy dancing around the common room siging, "Padfoot is siriusly awesome."**

**Why did you do that?**

**As to your problem, just trying toning it down a bit and easing them into to hyper-activity. **

My name's Sirius and I'm siriusly awesome!

Sincerely,

The Marauders


	5. Letters 5 and 6

Key

James

_Lily_

Sirius

**Remus**

_Peter_

* * *

><p>Dear Marauders,<p>

Sometimes I think im not feeling anything anymore, but then I go like insane

and laugh and joke about like nothings wrong, because nothing is! What is

wrong with me! Everything is fine and dandy but I still feel like **. Help...

Sincerly,

Me, the-depressingly-unfeeling-and-awul-at-spelling-one.

Dear the-depressingly-unfeeling-and-awul-at-spelling-one,

You're damn messed up!

**Sirius! Be nice! She is obviously just sad about something.**

She sounds a little like someone else we know…

**Are you implying something?**

Of course not!

**Hmm… I think you should just try and open up to your friends when you feel upset about something. If they are true friends, they'll listen and try to help you.**

Trust us, we know.

We deal with it every day!

**Oh shut up.**

_See?_

**You guys are ridiculous.**

Sincereliy,

The Marauders

* * *

><p>Dear Marauders,<p>

Okay so I love you guys! Your Immensee :D Especially Mooney :]

Anyways so like one of my friends is being really annoying lately, (Well she

has been being really annoying since I met her but...) and like I don't wanna

hang out with her really as much as my other friends but I don't wanna like

kick her out of my life either ya know?

love,

The Converse Queen :D

Dear The Converse Queen,

It's Moony. If you love him so much, spell his name right.

**Padfoot, it's okay. I think you're just upset I have a fan girl.**

So what if I don't want to compete?

Ugh guys! You two are so gross!

Hey! Do you see us complaining about you snogging Lily in the corridors?

It's just weird seeing my two best mates together.

Well get used to it.

**Sirius, James just needs some time to warm up to the idea. It's okay.**

**Now about your friend – **

Why do you always answer the questions?

**What?**

Can I give advice this time?

**Um… okay?**

Go ahead Lily.

**Wow.**

_Okay so friend troubles. I've had the same problem in the past. I just let him gradually loose priority in my life until he was no more than a classmate. Try going to different people to be with first. That will make both of you able to start to make new friends before you don't have each other anymore._

You would know about this…

_Shut up, Black._

Defensive!

**Sirius, leave her alone.**

Fine!

_Thanks, Remus._

**No problem. Always happy to help a friend.**

Sincerely,

The Marauders


	6. Letters 7, 8, and 9

Dear Marauders,

First of all: DON'T TELL ANYONE I WROTE TO YOU! The whole school would laugh

at me! Okay, on to the letter. There's this girl I really really like. And I

think she might just like me too. But, she's one of my closest friends, and I

don't want to lose her friendship if she doesn't like me after all. So how do

I figure out if she likes me after all? And if it works out, how do I ask her

out?

Sincerely,

Not a Word

Dear Not a Word,

That's rough…

**Just be honest with her.**

And –

**No. You're not allowed to give dating advice without Lily present.**

Fine.

**Just be honest with her. Your secret is safe with us.**

Sincerely,

The Marauders

* * *

><p>dear maruunders<p>

i need some advice with my girl freind who keeps having stupid amounts of mood

swings its not even 'that time' HELP

sincerly guy hiding under his bed

Dear guy hiding under his bed,

Man, I feel your pain.

**What are you trying to say?**

Nothing!

**Wise… Try giving her some chocolate and tell her she is pretty and you love her often.**

That would be your advice…

**Sirius, do you have something you wish to tell me?**

No-No! I love you honey! Your shirt makes you look fantastic.

**That's what I thought.**

Wow Sirius, your whipped!

**James, do I need to go get Lily?**

No-no! You wouldn't! You no its her "time of the month!"

**Exactly.**

Sorry man, we are whipped too.

Sincerely,

The (very whipped) Marauders

* * *

><p>Dear Marauders,<p>

Hey.

Okay so um. My best friend's brothers are both really mean. They keep making

fun of me and like I try to stand up to them and ignore them but their

comments are really getting on my nerves and I just wanna punch 'em in the

face and like...yeah. What can I do? I don't wanna like tell their mom but you

know it's getting really annoying know.

Love, LunaxXLover

P.S. I love you Padfoot! You rock! :D

Dear LunaxXLover,

That's rough girlfriend.

_Hm… I was under the impression I was your girlfriend…_

That's not what I meant! Ah – ugh- Bloody Hell!

_Haha I know what you meant. I just like watching you squirm._

That's not very nice, Miss Evans!

_I think I have an excuse to be a little bit sadistic this week!_

**Lily, if they ever understood our problems it would be a miracle.**

_True…_

About your brother's friends, just tell a trusted adult!

Or get them back…

Or get them back.

**Don't listen to them. Take James's first advice. Just talk to someone about it.**

_Listen to him, he's the only understanding, sensitive man I know._

Aww thanks Lils! Does that mean I'm forgiven?

_I meant Remus._

Oh.

Sincerely,

The Marauders

_p.s. Back off my boyfriend._


	7. Letter 10

Dear Marauders,

Ahh! I love you guys! By the way, Padfoot, you are BEAST. :D

Anyways, so um I read a lot. Like tons and tons. But people at school and

stuff have been making fun of me. I try to ignore them but they just keep

being really annoying.

Please help,

ChickenNoodleSoupLove

Dear ChickenNoodleSoupLove,

**Don't listen to them! Extensive reading is a good thing!**

_It makes you smarter and when your friends need help, you're there for them._

Nerds.

_James, I ignored another one of your "fan girls," but if you call me a nerd one more time…_

Sorry! Please don't jinx me!

James, if you just except their reading, you can use it. I did and now I'll never need to read another book!

**That's why you stopped complaining?**

Yes. Is that a problem?

**No, just wondering why you stopped.**

Do you want me to start again?

**No! Of Course not!**

Sincerely,

The Marauders


	8. Letter 11

Dear Marauders,

I met a really cute and sweet guy a couple of weeks ago and he recently asked

me out. I am super nervous because he'll be my first boyfriend, and I learned

that they don't last long. So how can I not get to attached to him and learn

to brace myself for future heartbreak? (Keep in mind everyone says we will

make a great couple, he gave me his own necklace, we have a lot of common

interests, and he loves to talk to me) Please help me, I'm so confused and I

need the advice from guys...

Thank you so much,

Ophelia

* * *

><p>Dear Ophelia<p>

_Alice Prewett's first boyfriend was Frank Longbottom and they've been together for three years. If you two are as perfect as everyone says you are, you have nothing to worry about. Just say yes!_

I agree with Lily.

When don't you?

Shut up, Padfoot. If you really don't want a long term commitment with him, just tell him. Don't hint it, just say it straight out to him. Tell him what's worrying you, and the two of you can work it out.

**Wow Prongs, what's gotten into you.**

I don't think he's gotten into him, I think he's gotten into something.

_What do you mean by that Black?_

Oh nothing.

**Sirius, don't be a pig. James and Lily's sex life is no concern of ours, just like ours isn't to them.**

Wait, you two have had sex?

Come on Prongsie, what do you think we do when you and Lily go on your little adventures?

I think I'm scarred forever. Lily, I'm sorry, but we can't have sex anymore.

_Come on, James. Don't be a prude._

Thank you, Lilyflower.

_Watch yourself, Black._

**Well, hope this doesn't scar you too much, Ophelia.**

Sincerely,

The Marauders.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Send more letters! You have to send a letter before you alert or favorite now. Just make something up.<em>**


	9. Letters 12 and 13

Dear Marauders,

Okay I love you all, most of all Sirius, Oh and Peter I'm not the biggest fan

so yeah. I love 3/4 of the Marauders. Anyway, there is this gay guy at my

school ( not sure if he's really gay, he acts like it) and he bullies my

friends and I like a girl would bully other girls. What do I do? Out of my

group, I'm the strongest and toughest, the one that stands up for herself. I

tell them to stop but the just won't. Help me Sirius, uh I mean Marauders.

To whom it may concern,

Aw! I love you too! Not as much as I love Moony though. But hey! Be nice to Peter! We love him.

_You guys love me?_

Uh duh!

_I love you guys too._

So whatever your name is, I am also the strongest and toughest of my group.

_Pfft._

Lily! Are you insulting my manliness?

_Of course not._

I stand up for my friends. They are the most important people in my life. If someone hurt them well… I'd punch them in the face.

_But don't do that._

Or do it if you think it will work.

There. Padfoot says punch him in the face. Go for it.

**Violence is not the answer.**

Says the werewolf.

Sincerely,

The Marauders

Dear Marauders,

First of all, I love you Prongs! Secondly, I totally respect Lily and think

that she and Prongs make a great couple. My question is for Lily. I kind of

like this guy in my grade. Everyone is dating someone, but I want to find out

if he likes me. I also want to know when you think the right age to start

dating is and how to get a guy to like you.

Sincerely,

Am-I-Too-Young-To-Date?

Dear Am-I-Too-Young-To-Date?,

Ooo Lily you have competition!

No she doesn't.

_So you have a crush do you? That's always fun. I remember my first crush?_

**Who was it?**

_Uh… I don't remember._

But you just said you did.

Are you blushing?

_No!_

_She is!_

_Ugh! Fine! It was Sirius._

WHAT?

Thanks Lils. Now he's gonna kill me slowly while I sleep.

**James Potter I forbid you to kill Sirius!**

I can't believe you liked Sirius…

_He does have awesome hair._

That he does.

I know.

_I think if you feel ready, you're ready. Follow your heart._

Sincerely,

The Marauders + Lily


	10. Letters 14 and 15

dear muruaders,

first of all, i dont know why i am doing because i have been

bullied by ur kind before...

secondly, i have a big problem. well two. first, i recently broke up with my

boyfriend because we got into a big fight, but i still really like him and i

feel really bad. we had gone three months with no fights what so ever and we

went out with a bang like that. secondly, i have been bullied alot since the

beginning of this school year and its effecting me badly. though i havent been

physically bullied, its more mental.

please help,

snakette

Dear snakette,

Prongs, did we just get a letter from a Slytherin?

I think so…

_It can't be true._

**But it IS!**

Merlin's Pants!

_Wow. You four are unbelievable. This poor girl wants your advice and you are too blinded by prejudice!_

Sorry Dear.

_I'm not the one you need to apologize to._

Sorry snakette.

_Whatever. You should talk to your ex. Find out why you really broke up and soon. As for the bullying, As Head Girl I will personally talk to the Gryffindor House about their bullying._

Sincerely,

The Marauders + 1

Dear Marauders,

Why are you such creepy bullies and toerags? Why don't you leave Severus and

Lily alone?

Potter, are you that insecure about your supposed manhood that you have to try

and make Severus look bad in hopes Lily will like you? I guess you're really a

coward because you don't have the balls to face Severus without your three

other buddies! BTW, stalking a girl for the better part of seven years ain't

cool!

Black why don't you pull your head out of Potter's ** and start thinking for

yourself!

Lupin, you're too nice of a guy to waste your time with these two loosers -

old Pothead and Black.

Peter, why do you want to keep hanging around with people who make fun of you

and treat you like crap? Real friends wouldn't treat you like crap!

To whom it may concern,

_Those are my friends you Arse! Leave them alone. We all love each other. We are a family. You need to shut your mouth before my fist ends up down your throat._

_I am in Love with James. Severus made his decisions and I refused to tolerate them. As far as I know, James and Sirius haven't done anything to Severus since we ended our friendship. _

Woah.

Yeah Woah.

**She was a bitch! **

Sincerely,

The Marauders


	11. Letter 16

Dear Marauders,

There's this girl. That I really love. She and I have been the best of friends

for a really long time. I've been dropping hints alot lately but I can't tell

if she understands, but then there are those times when I'm sure she likes me

back. Just recently she got asked out by someone else. I can tell she really

likes him by the way she talks but we've both never been in sirius

relationships before. I'm wondering if I should wait it out or make a move.

With Hope and Love,

Angela (And yeah, I am a girl.)

P.S. I'm making this anonymous because I knowshe reads this story.

Dear Angela (Anonymous),

**I've been in a similar situation…**

When?

**When you went out with Marlene…**

Oh…

**If she said yes to the other person, just wait until they aren't together any longer, then ask her out. The worst she can say is no right?**

Yeah, I broke up with Marlene to ask Moony out and he ended up asking me first! I said no so I could ask him because I was set on it…

**I was heartbroken for thirty seconds.**

I remember that.

_Most interesting History of Magic Class ever._

_Even Professor Binns laughed. _

**We were lucky there weren't any Slytherins in that class.**

They probably would have murdered us…

Sincerely,

The Marauders


	12. Letters 17 and 18

_**I would appreciate it if you kept your hate mail to yourself. I won't post it. It really sucks.**_

_**Snape**_

* * *

><p>Dear Marauders,<p>

I think, unlike some people, that you can help me better than anyone right

now.

Me and my best friend for SEVEN YEARS are going to separate schools. I'm

really worried that he'll forget all about me. I really don't want to lose

him. I've already lost so many people in my life, my parents aren't exactly

the 'parental' type but he was always there for me. Please help me!

From,

NeedFriendHelp

Dear NeedFriendHelp,

Who are these "some people" and why do they think we are unable to give advice?

Yeah! We've been awesome so far!

**Is that really the point?**

Kill joy. We were about to plan an awesome prank on those doubters.

_On to your question now before they do something rash. Try to stay in contact with your friend. Write each other letters every week or (if you're a muggle which I doubt) send each other emails and call each other._

Wait do you call people on the felatone thingy?

_Telephone, dear._

Yes that!

What's an email?

**Mail on a computer.**

On a what?

**We'll talk about this later.**

_Hope that helped!_

Sincerely,

The Marauders.

* * *

><p>Dear Marauders,<p>

At school I am considered 'popular'. I'm not a snob though. Two out of my four

best friends are not, however.

When my friends get bullied, I stand up for them. Generally, the bullies back

down. But there's a group of bullies that turn on me and say things like,

"Look, even your friend doesn't think you can handle us!" Or "Leave them

alone, mommy, they can stand up for themselves!" Or even "Oh, go tell a

teacher, teachers pet!"

I don't want to stop standing up for my friends, but I don't want to get

teased, either. Let's just say I have a temper... and my fist has connected

with them multiple times... and I usually win... and get in trouble.

PLEASE help.

Sincerely,

Almost Genius

Dear Almost Genius,

Nice taunts…

_Shut up, James._

Sorry…

Congratulations on winning! Just try not and get caught next time.

_You have to decide, do you want to be popular or do you want to be their friend? I remember when I went to muggle school there was this one girl who everyone loved, but she wanted real friends who liked her for her. When I saw her over summer break, she had five really great friends and she didn't have to deal with anyone she didn't want to._

**Good job to her! **

Yeah! Being popular isn't everything.

_**It isn't, Black?**_

Snivellius? What the bloody hell are you doing in our letter?

_**Just passing by…**_

Um.. Go away!

_**With pleasure. Hi Lily.**_

_Hi Sev._

Okay move along now.

Sincerely,

The Maruaders.


	13. Letters 19, 20, and 21

Hiya marauders ;D,

I really need some advise.

At the moment , I am extremely obsessed in the Harry Potter Series , I've read

the books 10,000 times and watched the films that Many times too, I read and

write fan fiction , I almost relate everything to wizardry... AnyAdvise ?

PS I LOVE SIRIUS !

To whom it may concern,

Who is Harry Potter? There's James Potter and Charlus Potter… but no one named Harry.

Yeah… I don't have anyone in my family with that name.

_It's weird… I always wanted to name my son that._

**Nice name, but I think Remus is better.**

No! If anyone is going to have someone named after them it's me!

Sincerely,

The Marauders

**P.S. SIRIUS IS MINE!**

* * *

><p>Dear the amazing Marauders :D<p>

I LOVE YOU GUYS! You're like my favourite people on this wizarding world!

Yh anyways , my problem is I am madly on love with Sirius ! And I've wandered

... How in the name of Merlins top hat did you cope 11 years with the

extremely prejudice and witty cousins of yours - Bellatrix and Nacrissa and

them, not Andromeda , she's nice and reasonable ;D

To whom it may concern,

**I'm glad you like us, but for the last time, SIRIUS IS MINE!**

I'm flattered that I have fan girls for no reason, but guys, siriusly, I'm taken. And… I'd rather not talk about my family.

**Darling, it's okay. They're really not that bad.**

You've only ever met Andromeda, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and my parents… suck ass.

**Nice choice of words.**

Thank you.

Sincerely,

The Marauders

* * *

><p>Dear Marauders,<p>

I LOVE YOU MOONY! AND PADFOOT! i guess james and peter are ok too...

Anyway, one of my best friends just broke up with a guy and my other best

friend wants to go out with him. On one side I have a friend who need help

getting over a tough break up and on the other I have a friend who want help

getting a guy who has only been single for 6 days!

I want to help both of them but I don't know what to do!

Please help me,

Conflicted best friend

Dear Conflicted best friend,

Okay? JUST OKAY?

**James, for the love of Merlin, calm down!**

_Seriously Padfoot, chill!_

Friends shouldn't date other friend's exes. Doesn't end well…

It wasn't my fault you snogged every girl in the school before you decided you were gay!

I didn't snog EVERY girl…

Close enough!

_Stop fighting, it's really stupid._

MLEH!

**James has guy PMS! And not even werewolfy kind!**

_Fantastic._

Now you feel my pain.

_Shut up._

**This day won't end well… let's do the rest of the letters tomorrow?**

Sincerely,

The Marauders.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Truthfully, I'm just tired. I'll do the rest tomorrow. <strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

The Marauders graduated, leaving a bunch of unanswered letters behind. Decades later, Albus Severus Potter, Scorpious Malfoy, and Rose Weasley would find these letters. Rose found one that Luna Lovegood had sent to the past and returned it to her through her sons. Albus gave the remaining seven letters to his father.


End file.
